Advances in integrated circuit technology have led to the birth and proliferation of a wide variety of integrated circuits, including but not limited to application specific integrated circuits, micro-controllers, digital signal processors, general purpose microprocessors, and network processors. Recent advances have also led to the birth of what's known as “system on a chip” or SOC. Typically, a SOC includes multiple “tightly coupled” subsystems performing very different functions. These subsystems often have a need to communicate and cooperate with each other on a regular basis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,690 discloses an on-chip bus architecture that is both processor independent and scalable. The '690 patent discloses a bus that uses “standardized” bus interfaces to couple functional blocks to the on-chip bus. The “standardized” bus interfaces include embodiments for bus master functional blocks, slave functional blocks, or either. The '690 bus suffers from at least one disadvantage in that it does not offer rich functionalities for prioritizing interactions or transactions between the subsystems, which are needed for a SOC with subsystems performing a wide range of very different functions.
Accordingly, a more flexible approach to facilitate inter-subsystem communication between subsystems on a chip is desired.